The Letter
by SFGrl
Summary: How far would you go for True Love? {complete}
1. What He Said

Considering the overwhelming popularity of my last songfic(that was dripping with sarcasm, btw),   
I thought I'd try it again.  
Hopefully, this one will piss off the same person that my "Drops of Jupiter" fic did. I look forward to the scathing review, you-person-who-didn't-sign-their-name.... ;-)  
  
~*~  
  
The set up: Chandler and Monica slept together in London, but kept it in London. One year later, Monica ran into Richard, and they started dating again. They are now engaged.  
  
  
  
~The Letter~  
  
"I Do"  
(Words and music by Jude Christodal)  
  
  
"Oh, Monica, that's so great! Congratulations!" Rachel, Phoebe, Ross and Joey were jumping up and down, elated with the news that Richard had asked Monica to marry him.  
  
"I knew he was the love of your life!" Rachel quipped.  
  
"I know! I am finally marrying the man of my dreams!!" Monica sighed.  
  
Chandler stood a few feet away from the group, a plastic smile on his face. After all that he and Monica had been through, he'd simply assumed that Monica and Richard were temporary. After all, she belonged with *him*! They were meant for each other. He had felt it, the moment their lips met in London. He often wondered if she had felt it too. But then she came up with that "not-New York" rule, and he figured that she just needed time to think. So he waited. And waited. And before he knew it, a year had passed, and suddenly, Richard Burke was back in her life. Chandler sighed, and joined the celebration, pushing past his own feelings, as he had done so many times before. All he wanted...all he'd ever wanted, was for Monica to be happy.  
  
***  
  
Chandler stayed away from Monica for the next couple of months, or tried to, anyway. It wasn't difficult, now that she and Rachel and Phoebe were wrapped up in wedding plans. The whole thing didn't seem real. If he really tried, Chandler could pretend that it wasn't real. But eventually, the day came, the day that reality slapped him in the face, and told him what an idiot he was for believing that it wasn't gonna happen.  
  
"Chandler! You've got some mail," Joey called out, as he dropped a bunch of thin envelopes onto the counter.  
Chandler emerged from his bedroom, and put on his best "I'm totally okay" face. He picked up his mail, and began thumbing through it. Bill-bill-bill-Columbia House ad-coupon book-TV Guide, for Ms. Chanandler Bong-invitation.  
Wedding Invitation. Chandler's heart dropped. This was it. The invites had been sent. There was no turning back.  
  
I got a letter today  
An invitation  
And the writing looked like you  
Hello how are you and by the way  
Please RSVP I do   
  
I thought of writing sad words of how it used to be  
But I didn't want to bring you down, no  
I guess the bells will ring pretty well there without me  
Don't worry 'bout me baby I'll wear the thorny crown  
I will play the clown   
  
Chandler looked at the pretty parchment paper, and realized that there was no way he was going to get through this. There was no way he could watch while Monica married Richard. He'd have to come up with something-some excuse. He had to get out of this. The thought of Monica, dressed in white, and kissing that big tree--it made him cringe.  
  
If you think that I don't love you, you're just wrong  
And that don't matter now anyway  
I couldn't bear to see you up there with a white dress on  
Here's my vow to you  
I'll stay away   
  
The day of the wedding was fast approaching. And Chandler found himself in a panic. He had no idea how to rectify his situation, short of telling Monica how he felt. But he knew that it would only hurt her, and that's the last thing he wanted to do. So he did the next best thing. He told Joey.  
  
"In LONDON!" Joey yelled.  
  
"Would you shut up!" Chandler said his eyes nervously scanning their empty apartment.  
  
"I can't believe this! This is huge!"  
  
"Well, it's not that huge-she's marrying Richard!"  
  
"But--Chandler, you gotta tell her! I mean, if she really said all that stuff in London--"  
  
"It was in the heat of the moment. She probably regretted it."  
  
"But--"  
  
"Joey, you and I both know she is better off with Richard! Rachel said it best--he's the love of her life."  
  
  
I remember when in a lover's whisper you said  
No other man would ever share your bed  
Well we both know that's not been so   
And I wish I'd never let you go now  
You found a better man instead   
  
  
"But--" Joey protested again  
  
"No, Joey. It's better this way. She's happier this way."  
  
  
I wish you health and wealth and a white house on a hill and I  
I hope you raise a family  
Little boy and a little girl, a little more joy in this little old world  
Well, that'd be enough for me   
  
If you think that I don't love you, you're just wrong  
And that don't matter now anyway  
I couldn't bear to see you up there with a white dress on  
Here's my vow to you  
I'll stay away   
  
****  
  
The wedding was in three days. Chandler, having no real excuse, told the gang that he had been transferred to London, and that he had to leave immediately. He promised Monica that he would try to be back for the wedding, knowing in his heart that there was no way he would be back.   
  
Time rolls on  
And dreams they die  
And I've thrown out the pictures I had of you and I  
And if you're ever wondering if love can be true  
Well, think of me and remember darling like I, like I do   
  
And Joey knew it too. He looked at his best friend, and tried to think of a way to help heal his broken heart. But Joey knew that only one person could keep Chandler in New York. So, while Chandler was wrapping things up at work, Joey searched the apartment, and found The Letter. The letter that Chandler had written to Monica, with no real intention of giving it to her. The letter said everything. In it Chandler told Monica how he felt, and how he wanted her to be happy. He was sacrificing his heart, so that she could have everything she'd ever dreamed of. Joey knew that this was true love. And if Monica felt the same, then everything would go perfectly. If not...everything would fall apart. Chandler did not know that Joey knew about the letter. Joey was sure that, if this backfired, he would lose Chandler as a friend. But he wanted Chandler to be happy, so it was a risk he was willing to take.  
  
*  
  
Monica fussed with all of the final details for the wedding, before sitting down and breathing a sigh of relief. The wedding was almost here. She should feel more excited. But the news that Chandler may not be there had hit her hard--harder than it should have. She found it ironic that he was being transferred to London. She sighed, hoping that he found in London whatever it was he had been looking for. Amidst all that had been going on over the past few months, Monica couldn't help but notice that Chandler had seemed lost. All she could do, was hope that he'd find happiness in London, the way she had found it with Richard. She walked into her bedroom, and saw a plain envelope sitting on her bed, with her name scrawled across it. She smiled, thinking that Richard must have slipped in unnoticed, and placed it on her bed. She opened the letter, and began to read. It was then that it became clear--painfully clear--the letter was not from Richard--it was from Chandler.  
  
Old friendships fade away, love falls apart  
And you've not spent a single day outside my heart  
But, there's just one more dream that I have left for you  
I hope you're smiling when he turns around and says I do. . .  
  
~*~  
  
  
Oh, I wonder what Monica will do? No really, I haven't even thought that far, LOL.  
If you heven't heard this song, you should. It's great. http://www.judemusic.com/  
  
And, yes, I perfectly aware that this is short--but after reading my 15 chapter fics, aren't you happy about that?? LOL 


	2. What She Did

I really had no intention to continue this, but I guess I did leave it pretty open there at the end. I am really hoping that this one doesn't turn into one of my 15 chapter extravaganZA's, but you know how I like to ramble.  
  
The Letter, Part Two  
"What She Did"  
  
  
Old friendships fade away, love falls apart  
And you've not spent a single day outside my heart  
But, there's just one more dream that I have left for you  
I hope you're smiling when he turns around and says I do. . .  
  
Monica stared at the letter, the words swirling in her head at a million miles per minute. He loved her? She couldn't believe it. Her elation faded, when she realized what was happening. He had written it all down, and now he was just going to leave. He wasn't coming back for the wedding, he wasn't coming back at all. And where was all of this a year ago? Why did he wait until right before her wedding to tell her how he felt? Monica felt her happiness and confusion melt into anger and confusion. She needed to talk to him. Now.  
  
***  
  
~One Hour Earlier~  
  
"Do you have to leave right now?" Joey asked, as Chandler rushed around the apartment, looking for anything he may be leaving behind.  
  
"Well, yeah, Joe, I do. My flight leaves in two hours," Chandler checked his pocket for his passport, then picked up his bags.  
  
"Well, don't you want to tell everyone goodbye?" Joey eyed the front door frantically, hoping that Monica would be over soon, hoping that she'd seen the letter.  
  
"I did that last night. Look, everyone is at work. If they wanted to say goodbye again, they'd be here," Chandler shrugged, as he headed to the door. He turned and looked at Joey, who had a strange look on his face.  
  
"I thought you were coming with me to the airport?"  
  
Joey looked at Chandler, and nodded, reluctenly following him out the door. He took one final look at Monica's door, hoping that she would stop them at the last minute.  
  
She didn't.  
  
****  
  
Monica stormed into Joey and Chandler's apartment, her face red with anger.  
  
"Chandler!" she yelled, walking into his bedroom. When she didn't see him, she walked from room to room, before turning and looking at his bedroom once more. That was when it hit her. The room was totally empty. Monica stopped moving, and thought for a second. What day was it? Oh no. He was leaving today. She had to stop him. He couldn't get on that plane until she had given him a piece of her mind. She turned, and ran out of the apartment, slamming into Richard as she entered the hallway.  
  
"Whoa!" Richard laughed, "Where's the fire?"  
  
"Richard! Hi, uh, sweetheart! I, um, I need to catch Chandler at the airport, to um, make sure he's still coming to the wedding," Monica stammered out the best lie she could come up with on such short notice.  
  
"Well, can't you just call him? We're gonna be late for our meeting with the minister."  
  
The minister! Monica had totally forgotten. Oh, she was getting married! To Richard! Monica suddenly felt very light-headed. She steadied herself against the wall, blocking out the sound of Richard's voice, as her mind drifted back to the one place it shouldn't be drifting back to.  
  
London.  
  
  
****  
  
~Monica & Richard's Wedding Day~  
  
Monica paced the room like a caged animal, trying to calm her jagged nerves. This was what she always wanted, right? She wanted to get married, to have a family, to live happily ever after. So, why wasn't she more excited? This was her fairy tale, and Richard was her prince.  
  
Wasn't he?  
  
"Monica, they're ready," Rachel said, as she poked her head in the door.  
  
"Okay," Monica replied, as she straightened her veil. This was it. Happily ever after.  
  
*  
  
"Monica, please repeat after me. I, Monica"  
  
"I, Monica,"  
  
"Take thee Richard,"  
  
"Take thee...uh, Richard," (AN: I'll bet you thought she was gonna pull a Ross, huh?)  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"To be my lawfully wedded husband."  
  
"To have and to hold, from this day forward, until death parts us."  
  
"To have and to hold, from this day forward, until--"  
  
"Until death parts us."  
  
"Until--um." Oh my God, why couldn't she just say it? Until death parts us! It's not that difficult. The words are easy to pronounce. Could this BE any easier? Hey, where the hell did that come from? She was starting to sound like--oh, crap.  
  
"Monica?" Richard, and everyone in the church looked at her, confusion lining their eyes.  
  
"Until death parts us," Monica sighed. There, that wasn't hard, now, was it?  
  
****  
  
~Two Years Later~  
  
"Well, now I think I understand why you had so much trouble saying, 'until death parts us'," Rachel quipped.  
  
"What?" Monica looked at Rachel, her brow furrowing in confusion.  
  
"Never mind," Rachel mumbled, as they sat down on the tattered orange sofa at Central Perk.  
  
"No, it's okay. I just can't believe Richard is dead."  
  
"And in the middle of sex, too. That's disgusting, even for me," Joey said, as he joined the girls.  
  
"Joey, could you not say that so loud?" Monica said threateningly.  
  
"So, are you gonna stay in that big ol' creepy house?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I don't know. I think I'd rather move back to the city, but...uh, I dunno."  
  
"You could move in with me," Joey said through a mouthful of muffin.  
  
"Yeah, but I'd probably want to kill ya," Monica said, as crumbs fell out of Joey's mouth, and onto the floor.  
  
"Well, why don't you move into your old place? Phoebe and I have been talking about moving in together, so maybe we can just do it sooner rather than later," Joey said.  
  
"I still can't believe you two have lasted this long," Rachel said, shaking her head.  
  
"Aw, you're just jealous because you and Ross suck at relationships...especially with each other," Joey laughed.  
  
"I'm not arguing that one," Rachel said, just as Ross came through the door.  
  
"Hey. How ya feelin' Mon?" Ross said, as he took a seat.  
  
"I'm okay. I think I'll be moving back to the city soon, and that'll make it easier to deal with all of this."  
  
"You can stay with me, if you want," Ross offered.  
  
"I think Joey is gonna ask Phoebe to move in with him. If that's the case, then I can just move back into my old place."  
  
"And we'll be roomies again!!" Rachel exclaimed.  
  
"Wow, I can't believe you guys have lasted this long."  
  
Before Joey could reply, Phoebe came in, wearing a strange look on her face.  
  
"What's up Pheebs?"  
  
"You will not believe what we just got in the mail!" Phoebe said, waving an envelope in the air.  
  
"Oh! did we win a million dollars?" Rachel asked.  
  
"No, but, actually, this is even more unlikely!"  
  
"What is is Pheebs?" Ross asked.  
  
"It's a wedding invitation--from Chandler."  
  
~*~  
teehee.  
If you don't tell me what you think, you may never see part three... 


	3. What They Saw

One quick note to Haley J...I consider it an honour to be on anyone's official fave author list! Thank you!  
And to Ash...this fic is officially "Kathy-free" for your protection, LOL.  
A  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Letter, Chapter Three  
"What They Saw"  
  
~London, England, one week before Chandler's wedding~  
  
Gatwick International was packed, making it nearly impossible for the five friends to keep track of each other, much less find Chandler. Once they had negotiated their luggage, they fumbled through customs, and wandered to a set of red plastic chairs.  
  
"Rachel, you do know that we are only staying for a week, right?" Ross said, as he put down another one of Rachel's bags.  
  
"Yes, Ross, I know, but I thought you could use the excersize," Rachel mused, and received an icy glare from Ross, followed by his now infamous "Geller finger".  
  
"Ross!" the voice came from the crowd, cutting into Ross and Rachel's "great luggage debate".   
  
Monica turned to see Chandler walking toward them, a giant smile on his face. Her heart raced. He looked amazing. Had he always looked that good, or was it just that she hadn't seen him in so long? Or was it something else? No, he had definitely changed. His hair was lighter. He had put on a few healthy pounds. And he was dressed differently. He had replaced his khaki's-and-sweater-vest look with dark slacks, a thick grey turtleneck, and a long wool overcoat. He looked--good. Monica shook her head, trying to wipe away these strange, totally inappropriate thoughts. But they returned with a vengence when Chandler leaned down and kissed her cheek, and enveloped her in a giant bear hug. Before her body and mind had time to adjust, he had let her go, and had moved on the Rachel. Monica shook her head again, trying desperately to concentrate on the conversation taking place.  
  
"How was the flight?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Good. Where's the uh, future Mrs. Bing?" Ross asked.  
  
"Wrapping some wedding stuff up. She's gonna meet up with us later. Man, it is so great to see you guys!"  
  
"It's great to see you to, man!" Joey said, hugging his friend again.  
  
"Mon, where's Richard?"  
  
"Oh, um, he...uh, couldn't make it," Monica said, shooting a warning glare to the others.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'd love for you guys to stay at our flat, but we have family coming out of our ears at the moment. Bonnie's sister and brother-in-law are staying with us, and frankly, her brother-in-law is more like two people," Chandler laughed.  
  
"Oh, that's alright man," Ross said.  
  
"Well, I've booked you some hotel rooms, and it's pretty close to the church and all, so I think it'll be good. Shall we get your stuff and head out?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm starving!" Joey exclaimed, "plus, I've been waiting all day for a chance to get my hands on another Boddington's, baybee!'  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes, and picked up her bag, "Let's just go," she laughed.  
  
***  
  
"Man, this pub is great!" Ross observed, as the group of six sat at a corner table an hour later.  
  
"Yeah, it's like, a thousand years old or something like that," Chandler said.  
  
"So, Chandler, tell us about Becky," Rachel said.  
  
"It's Bonnie, and I'll let her tell you all about her--hey babe," Chandler stood up to greet a tall, stunning brunette.  
  
"Hello! Wow, these must be the friends that I hear so much about!"  
  
"Yep, that's Ross, Rachel, Joey, Phoebe and Monica. This is Bonnie."  
  
"Hi," the group replied.  
  
"So, you are gonna be Bonnie Bing?" Joey asked, then started giggling uncontrollably.  
  
Chandler rolled his eyes, and Bonnie smiled.  
  
"Well, I'm actually hyphonating. I'll be Mrs. Bonnie Goodwin-Bing," she said proudly.  
  
"Oh," Joey said, obviously disappointed.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to run to the loo, then I'm stopping by the bar--do we need another round of Boddington's?"  
  
"Yeah, baybee!" Joey yelled. After Bonnie left, Joey turned to Chandler. "Man, she is HOT!"  
  
"And your Bonnie has a full head of hair," Ross noted, referring to his bald ex.  
  
"Yeah, how'd you manage to land such a cutie, Chandler?" Phoebe joked.  
  
Chandler shot Phoebe, Ross and Joey a knowing glance, then sighed as he sat back down.  
  
"She is great, isn't she? We met at tennis match last summer. She actually had a boyfriend at the time, and I was...uh, still adjusting to the area, so we were just friends for a few months. Then, one night, it just happened. We've been together ever since."  
  
"Wow, how great is it to fall in love with your best friend?" Phoebe said, glancing at Joey.  
  
"Yeah," Chandler said, and he looked at Monica, who seemed to be preoccupied with her own thoughts.  
  
"Man, it is great to be back in London," Joey said, as he gulped down his beer.  
  
"Yeah it is," Phoebe said  
  
"Pheebs, you weren't with us last time," Chandler pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but I've been to London before. I used to live here, ya know."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"Uh, around the turn of the century. The uh, 15th century," Phoebe smiled.  
  
"Whatever," Chandler laughed, as Bonnie returned with a handful of beer bottles.  
  
"Wow, thanks Bonnie," Ross said, and the others followed suit.  
  
"Well, I hate to just run off like this, but my mum just paged me, so I have to go. Something about the caterer backing out at the last minute or some awful thing," Bonnie said, as she fumbled through her bag for her cell phone.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, do you need me to come with you?"  
  
"No, no, don't be silly. Stay with your friends, and I'll see you later tonight," Bonnie replied, before kissing Chandler and running out the door.  
  
"So," Chandler turned to his friends, "What do you guys wanna do?"  
  
****  
  
One hour, and several large beers later, the gang had loosened up quite a bit, and Monica was starting to gather some of the courage that she had lost when she had first seen Chandler. She was determined to let him know how she felt, mostly because she wanted to do to him what he had done to her before skipping off to London. So, when a moment of silence fell on the group, Monica decided to make her move.  
  
"You know, Chandler, after I got your letter, I was gonna come out to the airport to stop you from leaving."  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" Chandler furrowed his brow.  
  
"You know, that letter you left on my bed. If you woulda stayed in town, I probably woulda called off my wedding," Monica looked at Chandler intently, while Ross, Rachel and Phoebe looked utterly confused, and Joey looked nautious.  
  
"Monica, what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Are you saying that you weren't in love with me? Do the words, 'You haven't spent a day outside my heart' ring a bell? Or how about, 'I hope you're smiling when, he turns around and says I do'? Is it all coming back?"  
  
Chandler's face turned a ghastly white, as he began to comprehend what was happening.  
  
"How did you get that letter?" he whispered.  
  
"What are you talking about? You left it on my bed!"  
  
"No, I didn't!"   
  
Chandler thought for a minute, then looked at Joey, who was studying the thick wooden table intently.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
"What? Look, you were never gonna say anything, and I thought once she knew the truth--"  
  
"Joey, there was a REASON I never told her, okay? She was marrying Richard!"  
  
"Well, maybe I just didn't want you to be miserable! I saw how you looked at her, Chandler, even before you told me about London."  
  
"You told him about London?" Monica's jaw dropped.  
  
"I had to talk to someone. Who was I supposed to talk to, Ross?"  
  
"What happened in London?" Ross asked, as he eyed Chandler.  
  
"Wait, we're in London right now. Did this just happen? And what happened?" Rachel rambled.  
  
"At Ross' wedding. Chandler and I slept together the night before the wedding," Monica said.  
  
"Monica!" Chandler backed his chair away from Ross.  
  
"What, I thought we were telling secrets!"  
  
"Wow! This is huge! So, how come you started dating Richard then?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Because we decided to keep it in London," Monica said.  
  
"Actually, YOU decided to keep it in London," Chandler retorted.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I wanted to date you. But you came up with that damn 'not-New York' rule," Chandler grumbled.  
  
"Well why didn't you say something!"  
  
"Because I thought that's what you wanted! You said yourself I wasn't boyfriend material!"  
  
"When did I say that!" Monica yelled.  
  
"In Montauk!" Chandler yelled back.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"Wait, lemme get this straight," Ross cut in. "You asked to be her boyfriend in Montauk, and she said no, then you sleep with her at my wedding, and she cuts it off when you get back, then you write her a letter, and skip town before she gets married?"  
  
"Yes, but I was never gonna give her the letter!" Chandler said.  
  
"Dude, are you in love with my sister?" Ross asked, wide-eyed.  
  
"I was," Chandler said, his eyes softening.  
  
"Wow," Phoebe said, her eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah," Rachel chimed in.  
  
"Are you still in love with me?" Monica asked softly.  
  
"Even if I were, it wouldn't matter. You are married. And by the end of the week, I will be too."  
  
"Actually, I'm not married. Richard is dead," Monica said.  
  
"What? Oh, Mon, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay. We weren't really very happy."  
  
"Oh. Well, there is still that other minor detail."  
  
"Bonnie?"  
  
"Yeah," Chandler nodded.  
  
"Ah, dump her," Joey said.  
  
"I think you've interfered in my love life enough, Joe," Chandler said.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"And the thing is, I do love Bonnie. And she loves me. That's more that I could have asked for."  
  
"Well, there is one more thing," Monica said quietly, letting the alcohol get the better of her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you too."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Man, I am so evil. 


	4. What Happened In The End

The Letter, Chapter Four  
"What Happened In The End"  
  
Where we left off...  
  
"I love you too."  
Chandler heard the words, but had no idea what to think, feel, or do. He sat in the middle of the crowded pub, trying to figure out what to do with this new information. She loved him. Two years ago, this news would have been welcome. More than welcome, it would have been the best thing ever. His heart was racing, as half of him wanted to scream 'YIPEE!', and pull Monica into a deep, passionate kiss. But the other half, the more jaded, logical, skeptical, toughened-by-heartbreak half, was telling him that this was the woman that had nearly destroyed him, and that her feelings for him may not be as genuine as even she believed them to be. There was no doubt in his mind, however, that he needed to think.  
  
Monica watched with curious anxiety, as Chandler's face contorted from confusion, to elation, to anger, to confusion again. He seemed to fall into a self-induced trance, and for a painfully long time, he was speechless. The rest of the gang watched the entire scene intently, as they eagerly awaited Chandler's response. When it finally came, the words were raspy, drawn and hollow.  
  
"I...I don't know what to do with that. I need to--think," Chandler never took his eyes off of the floor as he stood up, and walked straight out of the pub.  
  
Monica took a deep, shaky breath, and realized that her inebrated action may have just cost her a friend.  
  
****  
  
The gang did not see Chandler at all in the week leading up to the wedding. He was obviously in limbo, and wanted nothing to do with any of them until he figured out what he needed. Monica couldn't help but notice that Chandler and Bonnie's wedding day was fast approaching, and with no word from the groom-to-be, Monica had to assume that he had made his choice. Her assumption was confirmed, when she and Rachel and Phoebe ran into Bonnie in Soho.  
  
"Oh, hi, guys, I've been looking everywhere for you! Chandler said you've been busy doing the whole 'tourist thing'," Bonnie laughed, as Rachel and Phoebe shot each other a panicked glance.  
  
"What's going on, Bonnie," Rachel asked.  
  
"Well, I am hoping that you will all be at the rehearsal dinner tonight," Bonnie said excitedly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. So-so, that's still going on, then?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Of course. Why wouldn't it?" Bonnie asked.  
  
"Oh, um, because, uh, the last time we saw you there was, uh, catering trouble," Rachel stammered, trying to cover her glaring blunder.  
  
"Oh, right. No all is well. So, we'll see you tonight at 8, then?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," the girls nodded, as Bonnie scampered off. (AN: scampered? what is she, a chipmunk? LOL)  
  
"Huh," Rachel sighed, looking at Monica.  
  
"Yeah," Monica said blankly, closing her eyes. It was over. He had made his choice.  
  
****  
  
~Chandler & Bonnie's Wedding Day~  
  
"Chandler, do you take Bonnie to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, until death parts you?"  
  
Monica, Ross, Rachel, Joey & Phoebe sat on the hard wooden pew with baited breath, all of them knowing what they wanted him to say, and all of them wondering whether he would. He still had time to back out. He still had a chance. If Ross could destroy his London wedding, surely Chandler could as well. Sweat formed on Joey's brow, as he waited for Chandler to make the move. Whatever he said, he was going to break someone's heart. Joey knew it. And he knew that Chandler knew it too. In the moments prior to his response, the group watched, as Chandler slowly turned his head, scanning the room. His eyes fell onto Monica, and stayed there for a short second, though to Monica, it felt like an eternity. Chandler looked at Bonnie again, and Monica grabbed Ross' hand as Chandler responded to the query.  
  
"I do."  
  
Monica felt her entire world come crashing around her. It was her fault, she knew, for not seeing all of this two years ago, after London, and before Richard. She hadn't even picked up the signs that night in London, the night they had crossed that blurred line between friends and lovers. She did not hear the rest of the ceremony. The only thing she could here, were the words that Chandler had spoken to her on that fateful night in London, not so long ago. The words she had taken for granted, and the ones that, had she listened to, could have changed her life. She closed her eyes, and melted back in time, to the night in London that she'd found her prince. The night that had ended with the rising sun, and the flight home.  
  
"I love you, Mon. I always have."  
  
The words had been spoken in the heat of passion, and Monica had never taken them as anything but that. She could not have realized how wrong she would be. She had no idea that this would happen. It should be her up there, marrying Chandler. It should be her in that dress. But it wasn't. And she would have to live with that for the rest of her life.  
  
(AN: Are you mad at me yet? LOL)  
  
****  
  
~New York City~  
  
Monica couldn't even remember the flight home. She was barely aware of anyone's presence, much less her surroundings.   
  
"Mon, are you gonna be okay?" Rachel asked for the fifth time since they had gotten off of the airplane.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," Monica said flatly, as she made a beeline for her bedroom.  
  
Her four friends looked at each other, and sighed, defeated. They didn't know what to do for her, so they simply let her be.  
  
*  
  
It was raining, the kind of rain that pelts your skin and comes at you from every direction. Umbrellas are futile in this kind of rain, because they simply get blown inside out, and break or blow away. The rain that hit Monica's living room window sounded like a drum, beating at a rapid rate. The bleakness fit Monica's mood perfectly. She had been home for three days, and she was sure that she felt worse today that any other. Her friends were trying their best to cheer her up, an attempt that was sweet, if futile.  
  
"Mon, it's your turn," Ross said, breaking into Monica's clouded thoughts.  
  
"Oh," Monica said, and picked up the dice.  
  
"Oh, go straight to jail! Do not pass Go, do not collect $200. Sorry, Mon," Joey said.  
  
Monica smiled slightly, and shook her head. Normally, she'd be totally fuming at the idea that she was losing at Monopoly, but at the moment, she could care less. Her friends were lucky she had gotten out of bed at all. A large clap of thunder caused everyone to jump, and made Rachel scream. The lights flickered, but eventually stayed on. Suddenly, there was a thud at the front door. It sounded as though someone had thrown something at it. The five friends looked at each other nervously, as Joey stood up bravely, and walked to the door. As he approached the door, there was a sharp knock, and Joey jumped back and let out a loud, high pitched scream. Suddenly, the door opened, and a frantic, drenched Chandler made his way through. He walked into the living room, and stood in front of a very shocked Monica.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Chandler yelled above the rain and commotion of his other friends.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you tell me that you love me? Tell me you didn't mean it, please."  
  
"You know I meant it, Chandler."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before? Why did you go off and marry Richard?"  
  
"I don't know," it was the best answer that Monica could come up with.  
  
"You can't keep doing this to me. I was happy! I was happy with Bonnie! Then you had to go and tell me that you love me, and I had to tell myself that you didn't mean it just to get through the ceremony! I hate this, I hate not knowing what to feel, I hate that I would rather risk my heart with you, than stay in something that is stable, and secure, and--and I hate that I would rather get my heart broken by you, than spend the rest of my life with someone who I know loves me." Chandler wandered back into the kitchen, leaving a massive trail of water behind him. The others cringed, knowing that Monica was about to go postal. To their amazement, she ignored the water, and followed Chandler closely.  
  
"Chandler--"  
  
"Why is it always raining when you have to get all the way across town to tell someone that you love them," Chandler whined, and Monica smiled.  
  
"It just adds to the drama," Monica grinned wildly, and walked up to Chandler, tears of happiness lining her bloodshot eyes.  
  
Chandler pulled Monica into a deep, passionate kiss, dampening her clothes with his soaking arms and chest. After what felt like an eternity, he pulled away, and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Do you love me?" Chandler asked, knowing that the answer was in her eyes.  
  
"I do," Monica whispered.  
  
  
~*~The End~*~  
  
HA! Okay, I was actually gonna have Chandler marry Bonnie and be done with it, but I couldn't do it! I tried, but I just couldn't!! I know it ended predictably, but I just...I need the happy ending. At least for this one. 


End file.
